sequel of hunter killer
by bacondeer
Summary: "wo ai ni my little bacon"ucap luhan sambil mencium bibir baekhyun,lalu menarik selimut sampai batas dada,lalu beranjak pergi. "nado saranghae nae little deer"ucap baekhyun pelan sambil membuka matanya saat luhan sudah jauh lu baekhyun melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. SUMMARY gagal sequel of hunter killer lubaek couple


Title : sequel of hunter killer

Author : BaconDeer

Cast : lubaek and other cast you can find by your self

Genre : romance

Rate : K

Length : oneshoot

Disclaimer : exo milik SM dan milik orangtua mereka masing-masing juga milik tuhan YME yang telah menciptakan hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita saya ini.

Warning : boyslove,abal-abal dan ceritanya membosankan serta typo bertebaran plagiator ini murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri jika ada kesamaan itu hanya ketidaksengajaan maaf jika alur jangan pernah lupa RnR ne

Balas review :

Digichan-chan : mianhae chingu kalo kependekan emang idenya Cuma dapet segitu,hehehe…..:D

Nah ini saya buatkan sequelnya semoga suka ne … dan makasih atas reviewnya

HAPPY READING

Mobil mewah metalik yang ditumpangi 2 namja yang satu manis dan yang satu tampan itu kini telah terparkir dengan sempurna didepan sebuah rumah kecil yang memiliki halaman yang tampak asri karena dipenuhi dengan pepohonan yang rindang yang tmampu membuat orang yang menempatinya merasa nyaman. " baekhyun-ah kita sudah sam….." ucapan namja tampan yang duduk di bangku kemudi itu aka luhan terhenti saat ia mendapati namja manis yang duduk di sampingnya itu tengah tertidur pulas. " kau tetap Nampak cantik walaupun sedang tertidur baekkie" ujar baekhyun sembari mengelus pipi tembem tersenyum tipis,lalu ia keluar dari mobil mewahnya itu dan membuka pintu sisi mobil yang lain yang dekat dengan luhan melepaskan sit belt yang melekat pada tubuh mungil baekhyun setelah itu luhan menggendong baekhyun ala bridal style menuju rumah tersebut.

TING…..TONG….

Luhan menekan bel rumah itu yang diketahui adalah rumah baekhyun dengan susah payah karena kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong baekhyun ala bridal style. CLEK

" nugu…..omona luhan-ah baekhyun kenapa ?"Tanya seorang namja cantik yang membuka pintu tadi dengan nada khawatir " tadi baekhyun ketiduran saat perjalanan pulang suho ahjuma gwenchanayeo,baekhyun baik-baik saja kok "terang luhan membuat namja cantik tadi aka suho itu tersenyum lega."oh begitu silahkan masuk luhan-ah,maaf ya merepotkanmu baekhyun memang seperti itu" ujar suho sambil mempersilahkan suho masuk dan hendak menggambil bekhyun dari gendongan luhan." Oh biar say saja ahjuma " pinta luhan yang lebih tepatnya disebut dengan pernyataan karena setelah itu luhan sudah berjalan menaiki tangga karena kamar baekhyun ada dilantai 2." Ck….dasar little bacon"cibir luhan saat sampai didepan pintu berwarna coklat yang ada gantungan strawberrynya itu,luhanpun berhasil membuka pintu kamar baekhyun lalu menutupnya dengan sangat amat pelan karena takut baekhyun luhan membaringkan tubuh mungil baekhyun diatas ranjang baekhyun dengan pelan dan hati-hati takut mengganggu tidur baekhyun yang terlelap dengan telaten luhan melepaskan tas selempang serta tas selempang baekhyun kemudian meletakkannya dirak tempat khusus menyimpan tas dan sepatu yang ada dikamar luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap inci kamar tersebut hingga hazel coklat luhan terfokus pada foto 2 anak kecil yang ada diatas meja belajar baekhyun,disan terdapat 2 anak kecil yang berusia sekitar 5 tahunyang saling merangkul pundak satu sama laindan saling melempar senyum itumembuat luhan tersenyum tipis kemudian senyum luhan semakin lebar saat ia melihat sisi atas foto yang terdapat tulisan'little bacon will always love little luhan forever'. "ternyata kau juga masih menyimpannya baekkie"

FLASHBACK ON

"hiks…hiks…appoyo hiks"isak seorang anak kecil bersurai ciklar yang berusia 5 tahun itu sambil memegang lututnya yang berdarah " hei baekkie whieseme ?"Tanya anak kecil yang bersurai blonde yang tak jauh dari anak kecil bersurai coklat tadi " lulu appoyeo,kaki baekkie beldalah hiks"jawab anak kecil yang dipanggil baekkie itu aka baekhyun " sssttt…tenanglah uljima,thini lulu obati"ujar anak kecil bersurai blonde itu aka luhan lalu meniupi luka baekhyun yang berdarah tadi lalu diberi plester. " makanya baekkie haluth hati-hati,jangan lali teluth jatuhkan jadinya"nasehat luhan,sedangkan yang dinasehati hanya menundukkan kepalanya." Hu…ya thudah ayo pelgi,ini thudah thole"ajak luhan lalu beranjak pergi " baekkie tidak bitha beljalan lulu,kaki baekkie thakit"jawab baekhyun pelan. " ya udah thini lulu naik ke punggung lulu" "tapi lu…." "cepat naik baekkie,lulu tidak mau calon ithtli lulu thakit dan lulu tidak menelima penolakan alla!"dan akhirnya baekhyun kecil naik kepunggung luhan " lulu kenapa tadi lulu bilang kalau baekkie calon ithtli lulu ?" Tanya baekhyun polos " emt…..kenapa ya ?mungkin karena baekkie cantik sehingga cocok untuk jadi ithtli lulu thepelti mama lulu dan kata mama lulu jika didalam hati lulu,lulu punya keinginan untuk thelalu belthama dengan olang lain dan thangat menyayangi olang itu lebih dali lulu menyayangi dili lulu thendili maka itu altinya lulu mencintai olang itu dan kata mama lulu jika lulu dan olang itu thaling mencintai maka meleka akan ekkie tahu thiapa olang itu ? itu kamu baekkie,kalena itu baekkie maukan jadi ithtli lulu imatha depan ?"jelas + Tanya luhan kecil sedangkan baekhyun hanya mengganguk paham " baekkie juga menyayangi lulu,baekkie mau jadi ithtli lulu dimatha depan " jawab baekhyun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dileher luhan. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening yang terdengar hanya suara telapak sepatu luhan yang menapak dijalan. " emt lu,kata lulu bethok lulu mau kembali ke china,bagaimana kslo kits foto belthama ya hitung-hitung untuk kenang-kenangan"pinta baekhyun ,luhan pun mengiyakan permintaan kemudian menurunkan baekhyun dari gendongsnnys, " ah ahjuthi,bitha foto kami thebental" pinta baekhyun saat melihat namja paruh baya yang berjalan didepan mereka sembari menyodorkan kamera digital yang baekhyun kantongi " gamshahamnida ahjuthi/xie xie ahjuthi"ujar baekhyun dan luhan bersamaan setelah namja paruh baya itu berlalu pergi dan telah memfoto mereka tentunya." Nah ini untuk lulu dan ini untuk baekkie" ujar baekhyun,luhan pun mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum " emt lulu,lulu tidak akan melupakan baekkie kannanti ? dan lulu akan tetap menjadi calon thuami matha depan baekkie kan ?"Tanya baekhyun ,luhan mengganggukkan kepalanya lagi " yakso" "yakso" lalu luhan mencium bibir baekhyun

FLASHBACK OFF

" wo ai ni my little bacon" ucap luhan sembari mecium bibir baekhyun,lalu menarik selimut sampai batas beranjak pergi. " nado sharangae nae little deer" ucap baekhyun pelan sambil membuka matanya saat luhan sudah jauh baekhyun melanjutkan tidurnya lagi

END

Note's : readerdeul terima kasih ne atas comentnya,saaya senang karena bamyak yang suka ff abal-abalan saya


End file.
